


Bitwa

by dieOtter



Category: Doctor Who, historia Polski
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: 101 słów z tytułem.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Bitwa

**Author's Note:**

> 101 słów z tytułem.

— A jeśli Turcy zdobędą wzgórze? Stracę tę chorągiew, okrywając hańbą cały ród Sobieskich.  
Rose widziała, że Doktor jeszcze raz dokładnie rozważa taktykę, co było do niego raczej niepodobne. Po chwili jednak jej przyjaciel uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.  
— Spokojna głowa. Ukształtowanie terenu nie pozwoli im podejść z tej strony, a tutaj jesteśmy doskonale umocnieni — wskazywał kolejno. — Poza tym nadal mamy jeszcze dwa oddziały w odwodzie. Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi.  
Ośmioletni Jan poważnie pokiwał głową i przesunął grupę drewnianych żołnierzyków w jego rodowych barwach na kreci kopczyk.  
— Wasz ruch — powiedział władczo do swego guwernera oraz Rose, którzy byli ich przeciwnikami w tej grze.


End file.
